Lonely with cravings
by cait83
Summary: Sixth in a series that started with "Lonely this christmas"


Well, my muses threw me for a loop on this one… hope you guys like it. A thank you to my beta Rusty for helping me out.

Disclaimer: You recognize it, then chances are slim to none that I own it. I'm just borrowing them…

Rated PG-13

Please read and review

* * *

Melissa's mind wandered as she walked, going through the past few weeks. As Mick walked away she had watched him disappear around the corner and she had made her way home.

Then all hell had broken loose.

Her career had gotten busier than ever; a new deal had all but fallen through! At the last moment they managed to salvage it, what a save. Her boss had been even more demanding than usual, though they had gotten some praise from saving the deal. Then her sister had called, needing a shoulder to cry on and a sympathetic ear as her marriage had been on the ropes.

Work had finally calmed down, and her sister's marriage was officially the envy of all others. With those triumphs in mind, Melissa felt she deserved some relaxation and a delicious indulgence. So, she decided to brave the windy streets and go to her favourite luxury chocolatier and reward herself with a sumptuous box.

Head down, ignoring the sights and sounds around her, she made her way inside the store. On such a blustery day she was slightly surprised to find that there were others inside. Apparently she was not the only soul risking the bracing weather for chocolaty treats.

She watched the couple and observed there was something very familiar about the man. He was a tall man in a brown leather jacket, his hair curling slightly over the collar. If it wasn't for the unfamiliar leather jacket she would've thought it could be Mick. Next to him stood a woman with perfectly coiffed hair, despite the wind outside, her clothes were daring and obviously luxurious.

She looked away when the woman turned slightly to her and instead she focused on the counter's display of chocolates, her mind wandering back to the last time she had seen Mick, to that last kiss.

Her intuition that his kiss had been meant as a "good bye" had grown to the point where she no longer sought him wherever she went. She had lost hope for the sight of him when she turned a corner or walked into a pub. She had even stopped visiting that church now and then during her Sunday walks through the city.

Today, oh how she had really desired to glimpse him. She longed for that warm sensation of companionship, of not being alone when she was his presence. Oh, how she longed to be close to him, yet she had no real hope he would appear.

A masculine voice halted her train of thought. A voice she would distinguish anywhere, she once again glanced over at the couple in the store.

"Coraline, don't you think that's enough chocolate?" Mick's voice supposed quietly. Now that she heard it she realised he didn't only remind her of Mick, it was truly Mick. Mick standing with a woman he obviously knew well.

"Mick?" she croaked out his name in shock and watched as he stiffened. The woman he had called "Coraline" turned to give Melissa an appraising look and obviously wasn't entirely pleased with what she saw. Then standing fully toward Melissa, Coraline rested on Mick's arm with a comfortable intimacy showing they knew each other very well.

Mick turned to face Melissa, his expression stoic. Melissa was sure her eyes cheated her but there was something almost tortured and apologetic about the look he gave her.

"You know each other, Mick?" Coraline said with a seductive voice, and yet Melissa could detect a dangerous note within her question.

"We've met through a case of mine", he said. His voice was dismissive yet his eyes still held that tortured note as they met Melissa's. He looked like he was almost begging her to agree and she found herself automatically nodding her agreement.

"I see", Coraline sounded pleased now and almost purred as she moved closer to Mick, all but clinging to him.

"My husband is such a good little detective, isn't he?" her voice drawled. Her eyes focused on Melissa.

Melissa felt as if she had been knifed in the heart and her eyes darted to Mick's. His gaze continued as if he was pleading with her to forgive him.

"Yes, he is", Melissa concurred, feeling even more weary and empty than she had before. She could see Coraline's almost gloating expression and knew Coraline was fully aware of the damage her words had caused and was pleased.

"Mrs St John, your chocolate", the clerk held a bag over the counter toward Coraline who took it, nudging Mick who turned and paid for it then began guiding Coraline out of the shop.

"Pleasure meeting you... ", Coraline said, the look she gave Melissa showing she was waiting for Melissa to speak her name, as if to confirm she owned Mick.

"And you Mrs St John. Mick", she nodded at them. Mick returned the nod, avoiding her eyes and quickly escorted Coraline out the open door. Melissa could hear Coraline speaking quietly to Mick as they walked away and could only imagine what that conversation would be about. She stared numbly after them until the clerk called for her attention. She placed her order and paid then walked slowly home, feeling numb and more alone than ever.


End file.
